The present invention is directed to apparatuses for handling batteries located with a shelf structure, and especially to apparatuses for handling lead-acid batteries located with a shelf structure in a telecommunication facility.
Lead-acid batteries are used in telecommunication facilities, such as telephone company central offices, to provide battery power for telephone operations. The lead-acid batteries are large, very heavy and unwieldy. Their great weight and awkward cylindrical shape make the lead-acid batteries likely to cause injury to personnel or machinery during movement because of acid spills, or mashing fingers or other mishaps.
There is a need for an apparatus for moving batteries that provides safety and sureness of handling during battery movement.